One Sweet Day
by Seren McGowan
Summary: Rosiel se da cuenta, por fin, de que hay muchas cosas que nunca dijo.[Te quiero, Katan. Siento no habértelo dicho antes…] Contiene Spoiler del final. KxR


**One Sweet day**

**¡Hey¡ n.n ¡Cuanto tiempo! aquí estoy, de resgreso y con más fuerza que nunca. Para abrir mi nueva temporada de historias, lo haré con ésta que ha estado rondando en mi mente últimamente. Contiene spoilers del final del manga, así que Beware! Rosiel y Katan siempre han tenido una relación tan agridulce...que su final no podía menos que ser perfecto. A ellos dos les dedico el día más dulce.**

* * *

_Sorry I never told you/All I wanted to say/and now it's too late to hold you/Cause you've flown away…So far away_

_

* * *

_

_Ah…Katan, estás aquí…he tenido una pesadilla…soñé que me volvía loco y te mataba con mis propias manos, menos mal que sólo ha sido una pesadilla…una…pesadilla…_

Mi vista estaba nublada, pero veía tu rostro, estaba seguro de que eras tú, estabas ahí, como siempre que tenía una pesadilla, no sabes el miedo que he pasado, Katan, pensando que no estabas…que te había matado. Cuando abrí los ojos noté algo extraño, tu cabeza…tú…no…Dios, padre… ¿qué me has hecho hacer?

-Katan… ¡Katan!- Mi voz me suena a locura, mis gritos a delirios dementes.

Tu sangre mancha mis manos, noto el líquido aún caliente impregnándolas, noto como mi cordura desaparece, el dolor se apodera de mí ser de una forma incontrolable, jamás había sentido tanto dolor, jamás había sentido tanta angustia… ¿Por qué Dios me hace esto¿Acaso yo, que no soy bello, no tengo derecho a amar? Porque sé que no soy bello…sé lo que soy, soy un monstruo…por eso necesitaba que me repitieras tantas veces lo bello que era, necesitaba queme dijeras todas aquellas mentiras hermosas para poder creer que de verdad era bello…para creer que realmente merecía un amor puro como el tuyo. Pero las palabras no son reales, sólo eran reales mientras las pronunciabas tú…sin ti ¿qué me queda sin ti? Nada tiene sentido sin ti, he perdido todo lo que era realmente importante, más que Alexiel, más que Dios, mi padre, más que mi belleza…Katan…debí habértelo dicho…me maldigo por no habértelo dicho; tú eras todo lo que realmente me importaba, lo único realmente importante en mi vida…ya no estás, por lo tanto mi vida ya no importa, nada importa sin ti, ninguna lucha, ninguna victoria.

Tengo tu cabeza ensangrentada entre mis brazos, la aprieto fuertemente contra mí, como si eso fuera a traerte de vuelta…pero ya es muy tarde para abrazarte, debí haberlo echo cuando pude, ahora te has marchado, es demasiado tarde para todo… y si te revivo ya no serás tú¿Importaría mucho, al fin y al cabo? Si, importa…importa porque eres el único que me ha amado, el único que ha creído siempre en mí…Oh, Katan, mi bello, adorado Katan…te pido perdón, te pido perdón porque jamás te dije todo lo que quería haberte dicho…¿Te dije alguna vez que te quería? Nunca dije que te quería, pero en realidad sentía eso…cómo desearía que lo hubieras sabido antes. Cómo desearía haber tenido el valor de decírtelo antes…

* * *

_Never had I imagined/Living without your smile/Feeling and knowing you hear me/It keeps me alive…Alive_

* * *

Jamás imagine mi vida sin ti, Katan, estaba tan seguro de que jamás me abandonarías que ni tan siquiera consideré la opción de que algún día te marcharías… ¿Por qué no me obedeces nunca¿Por qué siempre te revelas contra mí? Siempre te empeñas en llevarme la contraria, diga lo que diga, ordene lo que ordene. ¿No te dije acaso que no te perdonaría que murieras¡Jamás te perdonaré, Katan¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas que te digo que no hagas¿Acaso no me amas?...No, no merezco que me ames…Porque con éstas manos, con éstas sucias manos…te he arrebatado la existencia que yo mismo te otorgué…pero no, tu existencia ya no me pertenecía…habías dejado de ser mío hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, habías decidido entregarme tu corazón por siempre. ¿Por qué no te quedaste lejos de mí, como te dije¡Te lo ordené¡Yo te lo ordené¡Nunca, Katan, nunca te lo perdonaré! 

Me has desobedecido como nunca antes lo habías hecho, y esa desobediencia te ha costado la vida… ¡Te dije que te alejaras de mí¿No te diste cuenta de que quería protegerte del monstruo en el que me he convertido?

Pero no cantes victoria, Katan, no te librarás de mi así de fácil, te seguiré ¿sabes? Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas, porque no quiero imaginar mi vida sin tu sonrisa…es la única sonrisa real que nadie me ha dedicado…Lo sabías ¿no? Tu sonrisa era la razón por la que seguía adelante, por la que no abandonaba, te odiaba porque tu sonrisa era pura, bella, y perfecta, no como la mía, una mueca retorcida, una máscara de ángel para un demonio.

¿Me oyes Katan? Sólo si me oyes tendré las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con todos…todos me han traicionado…todos me han separado de ti, Setsuna, Dios, Alexiel…no soportaban verme feliz. Escúchame Katan, mi voz en tus oídos me mantendrá vivo el tiempo suficiente para vengarme, y marcharme a donde estás tú.

* * *

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven/ Like so many friends we've lost along the way/and I know eventually we'll be together…One sweet day_

* * *

Mientras abrazo tu cabeza contra mi pecho, siento como el mundo desaparece a mi al rededor, ya no me importa la Guerra que pueda estar llevándose a cabo fuera de ésta burbuja que me protege, no me importa si mueren todos, porque aquí, si cierro los ojos, puedo sentir tu mirada dulce y cálida sobre mi, puedo sentir que me observas desde el cielo, desde el verdadero paraíso, no ésta tumba corrupta y oscura, sé que tú estás en el verdadero paraíso de los puros inocentes, porque eres el único ser de la creación que merece estar en ese lugar ¿Me dejarás entrar contigo, cuando llegue mi hora? No lo merezco, lo sé, corromperé tu hermosa morada con mi mera presencia, pero debo estar contigo ¿No te diste cuenta nunca? Te necesito para vivir, para existir, sin ti mi existencia no tiene sentido. 

Tu luz blanca brilla sobre mí desde donde estás ¿quién más hay contigo¿Kirie? A ella también he de pedirle perdón, no me di cuenta de las veces que intentó hacerme sonreír y acabó malherida. Pídele perdón por mi ¿lo harás, no Katan? Kirie es una de las tantas personas que han perecido en ésta lucha…mucha gente ha desaparecido en mi camino para llegar aquí, entre ellos tú, Katan…No desaparezcas, brilla sobre mi para que pueda sentir tu calor, y saber que estás aquí, como siempre.

Déjame creer que esto no es más que una horrenda pesadilla, y que el dolor de mi alma sanará en cuanto abra los ojos y te vea de nuevo, en cuanto escuche tu dulce voz preguntándome si estoy bien…diciéndome que soy bello ¿Soy bello, Katan¿Soy bello?

Cuando nos volvamos a ver me responderás, y yo te diré que tú también eres bello, más bello que nadie, el ser más bello jamás creado, el más bello y el más puro. Porque, iré a donde estás tú, Katan, volveremos a estar juntos, y ya no me importa si es pecado, no me importa si Dios nos castigará, no me importa si tú me rechazas, porque volveremos a estar juntos, aunque eso conlleve la extinción de mi alma. Mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre. Y el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos será el día más dulce…el día más dulce.

* * *

_Darling I never showed you/Assumed you'd always be there/I took your presence for granted/But I always cared/and I miss the love we shared_

* * *

Lo que estás oyendo debe parecerte una locura…sé que no me crees ¿por qué ibas a creerme? Jamás te mostré lo que sentía, te vapuleé, te maltraté, abusé de tu amor, hice que tus manos se mancharan de sangre, te desprecié y te insulté, necesitaba que me odiaras para no sentirme tan culpable. Pero jamás me odiaste, a pesar de que jamás te dije nada realmente sincero… ¿o si lo dije? Si lo hice, fue algo tan insignificante que soy incapaz de recordar…ah…No…es que mi mente está embotada…empiezo a romperme, todo empieza a desaparecer, todo ha dejado de importarme…Creía que siempre estarías conmigo, lo di tan por sentado que nunca me preocupó lo que sintieras, hacía lo que creía que era mejor para ti, pero tú no lo veías así ¿por qué? Tú creías que te despreciaba, que no te necesitaba…aún así seguías amándome, a pesar de que nunca lo supiste, pero yo si te amaba, y me preocupaba por ti...y todas esas veces que lloraba, sentía tus fuertes brazos rodearme y mis sollozos menguaban…pronunciaba el nombre de Alexiel para hacerte daño…para que dejaras de amarme y exponerte al peligro…pero no me soltabas, sentía tu corazón romperse, pero no me soltabas, ni tan siquiera aflojabas tu abrazo…no pronunciabas ni una palabra…sólo me amabas en silencio…no sabes cuánto te amé por eso…no tienes ni idea. 

Al final, asumí que jamás me abandonarías, no importaba lo que te hiciera, y me enfadaba porque eras cabezota y testarudo, y te negabas a apartarte de mi, ni siquiera por tu seguridad…entonces te gritaba, te maltrataba… ¿qué más daba? Sabía que cuando se me pasara el enfado seguirías ahí… ¡Mentiroso¡Embustero, mentiroso¡Yo siempre me preocupé por ti¡Siempre¡ Echaba de menos tu abrazo cuando no estabas¡Lloraba en silencio llamándote! Siempre eché de menos tu amor…el amor que debíamos haber compartido los dos…

No debí estar tan seguro de tu presencia eterna…no debí confiarme…no debí…porque con éstas manos…con éstas sucias e imperfectas manos…he mancillado todo aquello que realmente amaba...y ahora te echo de menos más que nunca.

* * *

_Although the sun will never shine the same again/I'll always look to a brighter day/Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray_

* * *

Si miro al cielo ya no veo el mismo sol…no veo el sol, no volverá a brillar para mi...para mi el sol era aquello que se reflejaba en tu hermoso y sedoso cabello…si no se refleja en tu cabello, no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero volver a ver nada…Quizá…quizá algún día podré mirar a tus ojos de nuevo, y serán más brillantes y amables que nunca, quiero volver a verlos brillar…quiero volver a verlos… 

Unos delicados brazos me sujetan ahora, se abren paso a través de mi dolor unas palabras hermosas, y me doy cuenta de que estoy vivo, de que no era una pesadilla, alguien me habla, es Alexiel… ¿sabes lo que dice, Katan? Dice que es hora de que me vaya a descansar, dice que ya puedo dormir…dice que iremos a un lugar blanco, a un lugar donde nunca he estado antes… ¿merezco ir ahí? Si tú estás ahí, quiero ir, quiero ir contigo. Otra voz me habla. ¿Quién es¿Es Dios¿Es mi padre? Si…ha oído mi plegaria…iré con Alexiel a aquel lugar…Alexiel dice que es hermoso…dice que seré feliz ahí…

-¿Puede venir Katan con nosotros?- Mi voz es más suave, es más dulce, y está llena de deseo, es expectación.

-Si.- Ella me responde con la misma dulzura, y cierro los ojos.

Siento un calor maravilloso apoderarse de mi, es algo tan mágico, Katan…puedes venir con nosotros ¿lo oíste? Nos iremos a un sitio hermoso y estaremos por siempre juntos…por siempre, mi Katan.

_Lo abrazaré fuerte, hasta que lo asfixie… iré con la persona a la que amo._

_Cu_ando vuelvo a abrir los ojos te veo frente a mi, no has cambiado, sigues siendo hermoso, estamos en un mundo blanco, precioso y puro, tu silueta, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, eres real, tu sonrisa amable me da la bienvenida al paraíso, me tiendes la mano, ansío cogerla, me lanzo sobre ti con todo el amor del que soy capaz. Oh, mí amado Katan…por fin podemos estar juntos, por siempre.

-Te quiero, Katan. Siento no habértelo dicho antes…

Y siento el dulce calor de tus brazos cerrarse sobre mi. Éste es el día dulce que he esperado tanto tiempo. Eternamente dulce…

* * *

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say

* * *

_

Bueno...el final ¿qué os ha parecido? A mi me gusta mucho, creo que expresa bien los sentimientos de Rosiel por Katan...¿O quizá no¡Reviews por favor! y decidme qué os pareció y haced de mi regreso un regreso feliz XD 


End file.
